One-Shots of Awesomeness with YOU! (Yes, you)
by scubagirl98
Summary: Due to the lack of readerxAvenger fics I've seen, I decided to fix that by providing this wonderful collection of stories pairing you, my lovely readers, with the Avengers, Coulson, and other characters from other Marvel franchises. So what are you still reading this for? Click on the title and escape from the horrors of reality! Rated T because I'm evil *evil laughter*
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So I'm doing a one shot collection since I've noticed a lack or Avengers character x reader fanfics. I'll be taking requests, but I'll also be writing my own. So, without further ado, ENJOY!**

**Coffee Shop Singers**

_Steve x Reader_

You were setting up your stand at the coffee shop across from Avengers' Tower. Every Friday morning this would be how you'd pass the lengthy hours as strangers who'd be barely awake would order their coffee and placed meager tips into your guitar case. Of course, this wasn't only occupation you held. You were an agent of SHIELD and stayed in the Tower on occasion, but this was a nice way to escape the hectic and technological world you resided in.

Though you never told anyone of your side-job, you noticed a certain super soldier who'd stop by the shop every Friday morning. At first you were frightened, but you sobered up to him, as long as he never told anybody. When he asked why, you'd replied by saying it was "a need to know thing and they didn't need to know."

The good captain kept his promise and you kept singing. As you set up and tuned your guitar, you muttered the lyrics under your breath to make you wouldn't forget. This week, you picked a song that symbolized your relationship with Clint, your brother, and Natasha.

You see, you, her, and Clint were on special mission for SHIELD a few months ago and everything that could go wrong, did. Your covers were blown, the Swiss mafia was after you (Who knew the Swiss had a mafia?!) and on top of that, all of you were broke so you couldn't pay the hotel bill! You laughed softly as you set up the microphone and the stool.

You sat down and scanned the audience and found your favorite customer. You smiled warmly and tapped the microphone, signaling everyone you were about to begin.

"So, this song kind of symbolizes a couple friends of mine. The song's called "Takin' Pill" by The Pistol Annies.

_She's on the highest dose of Prozac a woman can take,  
She's likes to pop her pain pills with every little ache,  
She's got a Tennessee mountain point of view,  
If you're gonna have one might as well have two_

Raised up right in the hills of Kentucky,  
Although she ain't gonna smile 'til she lights up her Lucky,  
No filter on her mouth or her cigarettes  
Baby what you're lookin' at is what you get  


You looked over at Steve who just smiled and raised his towards you as a toast.

_We owe 400 dollars to the boys in the band  
Gas lights blinking on our broke down van  
We're living on truck stop burgers and fries  
Crossing our fingers for a vacancy sign  
Well who in the hell is gonna pay these bills  
When one's drinking, one's smoking, one's taking pills_

She's a rootin' tootin' pistol from the lone-star state  
She's mixes up a double at the break of everyday  
She might get crazy but she don't get mean  
'Til some drunk cowboy asks her to sing

You jabbed your thumb towards yourself, indicating that that part was about you. Something to which made Steve almost lose it.__

We owe 400 dollars to the boys in the band  
Gas lights blinking on our broke down van  
We're living on truck stop burgers and fries  
Crossing our fingers for a vacancy sign  
Well who in the hell is gonna pay these bills  
When one's drinking, one's smoking, one's taking pills

Well we ain't ashamed of who we are  
We like fast men and cheap guitars  
Ain't trying to get rich just trying to get by  
By playing for tips on a Saturday night

We owe 400 dollars to the boys in the band  
Gas lights blinking on our broke down van  
We're living on truck stop burgers and fries  
Crossing our fingers for a vacancy sign  
Well who in the hell is gonna be pay these bills  
When one's drinking, one's smoking, one's taking pills

When you finished that last note, the whole place erupted with applause. You blushed, surprised at the sudden appreciation. You made eye contact with Steve and you sent a sly wink his way. You thanked everyone as they stuffed your jar with dollar bills and spare change. Steve walked over to you and stuffed a ten dollar bill in your jar.

"That was great, (Y/N). You truly have an amazing voice."

A light blush dusted your cheeks as you tucked a piece of (h/c) behind your ear. Just as you were about to kiss his cheek, you saw a certain billionaire and his ragtag group of friends. You raised an eyebrow as your gaze shifted between Steve and the group. You smiled as they ran up to you, seeing that they noticed you.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). I tried to keep it a secret, but I felt that they would want to hear this." Steve apologized.

You laughed and waved it off, "It's alright, Steve. I guess it was time for me to face the music."

Everyone chuckled at your lame pun, including you. Natasha and Clint waltzed up to you and gave you a hug.

"So which one of us smokes and takes pills?" Nat asked.

You shrugged, "I honestly have no idea. All I know is that I'm the drinker…most of the time."

Tony looked at you confusedly, you gestured to the Tower, "I'll tell the story in there."

Tony seemed to understand and they all filed out of the coffee shop, with you and Steve bringing up the rear since you had to grab your guitar and tip jar. He carried the guitar case with one hand and had the other arm placed around your shoulders.

"I meant it, you know." He whispered in your ear.

You quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

"When I told you that you sang well. I meant it."

You chuckled nervously, this totally wasn't helping the fact you had a crush on him, "Thanks, Cap, I really appreciate it."

He kissed your cheek which caused your face to reach 'Tomato Status' red. The two of you walked in the lobby and silently rode the elevator up to the 12th floor where the other Avengers were. When y'all walked out, Tony didn't hesitate to ask.

"So what's the story, Black Bird?"

You rolled your eyes, you hated that Tony called you your SHIELD codename, "Get me a scotch and I will."

Steve looked at you, shocked with your demand, "But it's the morning."

You smirked back at Captain America, "And if I have to suffer through telling a story while Tony keeps calling me random song bird names, I'll need it."

Everyone gathered in the living room; Natasha using Clint's lap as a pillow, Bruce lounging on one of the comfy black chairs, Tony at the bar, and you cozied up to Steve on the loveseat. After you received your scotch, you began to tell your story.

"So we were in the Czech Republic, chasing down an operative from the Red Room. We finally found him in a bar, but we needed bait to get him to give us the information then kill him. Nat was out since he probably knew her and Clint couldn't do it because it'd be that much harder for him to gain his trust and we were on a time crunch." You paused to take a sip of the amber liquid, "So that left only me to get him, pardon the expression, drunk off his ass."

"I still remember how much you hated that short, (f/c) dress you had to wear." Nat piped up.

"It's not that I didn't like the dress, it was very fitting." You said flirtatiously, hoping that Steve would be painting a picture in his mind, "It was the damn six inch heels you made me wear."

Nat waved me off, "They made you look cute, which helped the overall mission."

"They also made it hard for me to walk and fight off the bastard." You quipped.

Nat rolled her eyes and allowed me to continue.

"Anyway," I continued, "I spent the next hour in the bar conversing with said target and taking shots and drinking what he bought me, after I'd check it for poison. Somehow I managed to stay sober enough to record what he was saying and kill him in a back alley when he tried to make sexual advances on you."

"I'm still proud of you for that, baby bird!" Clint called over to you.

You rolled your eyes and looked up to Steve, who looked calm, but extremely angry. You placed your empty hand onto his chest.

"I'm alright, Steve." You comforted, "I killed the guy before he got too far."

He seemed to calm down a little after that. You continued to sip your drink as if nothing happened. After that, it turned into story time for the Avengers as everyone, minus Thor, began to swap stories.

Then Tony took it to another level, "Allow me to tell you all of when I heard our little sparrow sleep talking."

You nearly spewed your drink, your (e/c) eyes narrowing at the pompous billionaire, "You wouldn't dare, Stark."

He smirked, "Oh, I just might."

"Tony…" You said in a warning tone. "You might want to rethink embarrassing the only girl who has the key to your bar."

He slammed his mouth shut and you smiled triumphantly, leaning back into Steve's chest. Suddenly, your phone went off and we left to the balcony to answer it. When you came back, Natasha, Clint, and Tony were laughing their heads off, Bruce was shaking his head, and Steve was bright red and wouldn't meet your gaze.

You froze in your spot, "Tony…" You threatened, "You didn't."

He just nodded and said, "Oh, yes I did."

Instead of storming out of there like you wanted, you just grabbed your glass and refilled the drink. Clint ushered the others out, minus Steve, knowing that this is what you did when you were angry.

You took deep, even breaths as you sipped your scotch meticulously.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)." You heard Steve say.

"It's not your fault, Steve." You assured him, "Guess it was time to face the music." You said, using the same words from that morning.

Steve chuckled at the pun, "Well, I must say I'm happy I don't have to face it alone."

You whipped around to face him, "I'm sorry, but what?"

He didn't say anything and he tucked a piece of (h/c) behind your ear and gazed into your (e/c) orbs as if they held the secret to life. He leaned forward and your breath hitched. Your brain went on overdrive as you tried to comprehend his actions until his soft, lightly chapped lips covered your glossed ones. Your eyes widened like saucers, but then fluttered shut as your kissed back.

He pulled away, much to your disappointment, and blushed like a school boy. You grinned, though you probably weren't much better.

"Why do I have a feeling that you'll be showing up to see me perform more often?" You asked jokingly as you turned around to grab your scotch.

But Cap was quicker when he wrapped one arm around your waist and picked you up with ease, and grabbed, and drank, the rest of your nearly empty scotch. You pouted as you tried, and failed, to get out of his grip. When he set you down, you glared at him playfully.

"That was my scotch."

He smirked, "And I drank it."

"I'm going to get you for that." You stated matter-of-factly.

"You'll have to catch me first."

And with that, he took off running with you hot on his heels.

**A.N. The End! What did y'all think? Please leave all comments in the review boxes**** Also, I'm hosting a contest to see who can write what (Y/N) was talking about in their sleep. Please send in all entries by Inbox. Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. **


	2. Chapter 2

**What Angels Do**

_Teen Bruce x Teen Reader Suburban AU! Best if you listen to That's What Angels Do by Laura Bell Bundy (Warning: Do not read in public! This will make you cry!)_

You sat on the front porch and watched you older brother leave the house for the bright adventures that being in the Army brought. You begged and pleaded for him to stay, but deep inside you knew he couldn't. Before he left, you hugged him so tight and for so long that his CO had to separate you two. You leaned against the railing with tears streaming down from your glassy (e/c) orbs and you (h/l) (h/c) hair blowing about you. You waved goodbye as you saw the car drive off in the distance. You slumped to the floor and sobbed, that was the last you'd see of your brother for an unknown amount of time.

Suddenly, you felt arms wrap around your 15 year-old frame. You gasped and looked up to see the infamous Bruce Banner, your neighbor from across the street and long-time friend. Everybody here knew about your brother's deployment, nothing stays a secret here. He didn't say anything, he just held you as you sobbed into his chest for a good half-hour.

"C'mon," He said, getting up and helping you, "Let's get inside and get you something to drink."

You nodded numbly and followed him inside the now empty house. You see, your parents died a few years back and your older brother joined the army to keep the paychecks flowing so you could keep the house.

You sat down on the living room floor while Bruce raided your kitchen to grab you some water. A short time later he returned with a glass full of clear liquid and he handed it to you.

After you finished the glass, he set it on the coffee table and turned to you, "Want me to stay here with you tonight?"

You nodded, you needed somebody stable to look after you.

"Okay then," He said with a smile, "I'll let my parents know later tonight, though I think they already know I'm here for the night."

You chuckled lightly, sleepovers between you and Bruce weren't uncommon, even as the two of you ascended into y'all's teen years, even as you developed slight feelings for him. It got to the point where if one of you wasn't at their house, they were probably at the others. Hell, you even had emergency clothes stashed at the each other's places.

You teared up again, memories running through your mind on fast-forward. Bruce noticed this and re-wrapped his arms around you.

"I'm right here, (Y/N). I'm right here." He comforted, "Just let it all out."

And so you did, you cried for the next couple hours as he held you securely. Because that what angels do.

_8 months later_

You tapped your feet impatiently as you stared at the clock during you last class of the day and for the rest of the year, waiting for that damn bell to ring. You could care less about the numbers on the page in front of you. You just wanted to go home so you could drop your stuff and stand by the phone. Today you were supposed to get a call from your brother right after school from Afghanistan.

Finally the damn bell rung and you wasted no time stuffing all your things into your camo backpack and getting the hell out of Dodge. You weaved your way through the crowded hallways until you were outside in the fresh air. You bolted past the groups of chattering teens and ignored the weird looks they gave as you passed them in a hurry.

Now normally you'd wait up for Bruce, but since you didn't know when he'd call, you had to rush home and thankfully he understood. You finally allowed yourself to jog once you reached your street and walk up your driveway. You slightly panted as you fumbled for the house key.

Once inside, you threw your backpack into your room and pulled a chair next to the house phone to begin the agonizing wait. About 10 minutes later, a sharp knock at the door tore you from your thoughts. You groaned and brushed off your blue Nike shorts and straightened you (f/c) t-shirt.

You walked up to the door and you felt your heart stop. Standing on the porch was a soldier, an officer, in his dressed blues holding a flag, a locked wooden box, and an envelope with glassy eyes.

"Are you (Y/N) (L/N)?" He choked out.

You nodded, tears blurring your own vision, "Yes, sir. Please come in."

He removed his cap as he did and followed you into the living room.

"Please have a seat." You said, trying to keep your voice steady, "Can I get you something to drink; water, coffee, apple juice?"

"May I have some water, ma'am?"

You nodded and ducked into the fridge to grab a bottle. You walked back into the living room and handed him the plastic container before sitting down in a recliner.

"I'm Sergeant Jennings, I was stationed with your dad in Afghanistan." He introduced. "He and I were in the same unit. We were driving between villages on patrol when suddenly an IED exploded and the truck caught on fire. I tried to save your brother, but I…I was too late."

Tears now made steady tracks on both of your faces.

"He-He wanted me to give you these." He said, handing you the box and the envelope, "In case anything ever happened to him."

You took the items and placed them on the coffee table and said thank you. He then handed you the flag which you placed on top of the fireplace mantle.

"Thank you." You choked out, "For everything you've done."

He nodded respectfully and stood to leave, "Your brother was a great man, one of the greatest I've met."

"Thank you."

He left and shut the door behind him, leaving you to yourself. You broke the lock off of the wooden box and dumped the contents onto the floor in front of you. Inside there was small recording device, a photo of you and him, and his dog tags. Your trembling fingers reached out to the small silver machine and pressed play, filling the room with the melodious voice of your fallen brother.

"_Hey...umm is this thing on? Oh, yeah. Well," He cleared his throat. "Hey, kiddo, sorry I couldn't call you today, my unit was ordered to go on patrol. But no biggie, I promise it's nothing serious."_

You chuckled darkly at the irony of his words.

"_I guess the reason I'm doing this is so that I can mail it to you. Why we have more mail days than call days I'll never know. Anyway, I want to tell you that I love you very much and I know it's rough on your own, but you have friends, cough *Bruce!* cough, that'll help you along the way. I know it's your last day of school so I already know you've kicked some ass and I'm proud of you for it. Also, no dating until I get back, got it? Good." Some laughter was in the background. "I love you very much, see you when I get home."_

You hadn't realized until the end that you were sobbing quite loudly and there was an insistent pounding at the door. Slowly getting up, you crept over and opened the door to reveal a very worried Bruce.

"(Y/N)! Are you okay? I saw the soldier walk away and-." He paused, seeing your shaking figure and the droplets of moisture that fell against the floor. "It happened, didn't it?" He asked softly

You nodded as Bruce opened his arms for a hug, his eyes glassy as well. You accepted his invitation and sobbed into his shoulder, like you did so many months ago. Holding on tight, Bruce smoothed your hair and whispered words of comfort as you felt his tears hit your shirt.

"Bruce, I-I don't know what to do anymore." You cried.

"It's okay." He comforted, "You don't have to; you have time to figure it out. And I'll be right there, every step of the way."

He ended up holding you all night as you told him about all your favorite memories of you and your brother. Bruce even cried when you showed him the recording, but you abstained from the letter. There was no way in hell you could survive reading that letter. He understood and didn't pressure you.

_A Few Years Later_

Once you graduated high school, you sold the house and moved to an apartment in D.C., not too far from your hometown, but far enough. There you worked on becoming an engineer for the military while Bruce set his sights on some of the top science and physics universities in the world. The two of you kept in touch, but not all that often. It was mid-June and the last you heard from him was around Christmas.

You sighed and shook your head, shrugging on a gray bathrobe over your pajamas and went to the small kitchen to make coffee. You silently jammed out to your favorite song in your head while going through the stack of bills that were bound to take your triple-digit pay check down to the low double-digits when a sharp knock at the door startled you from your thoughts. Opening the door carelessly, which was going to get you shot one day, you saw your best friend.

"Bruce." You exhaled, "What are you doing here?"

He ran a hand through his curly locks, "Haven't seen you in a while so I wanted to come by and say hi."

You let him in and poured him a cup of coffee.

"And you decided that the best time would be at 7 in the morning?" You joked.

"Sorry about that, didn't factor in the time-zone when I flew in from India." He replied sheepishly.

"India!" You exclaimed as you sat down next to him, "What the hell were you doing there? More importantly, did you bring me any souvenirs?"

He chuckled, if anything hadn't changed with time, it was your sense of humor. Although, the more you looked at him, the more you noticed how time had changed him. Now he was more built, his dress shirt with the rolled-up sleeves and khakis accentuating his figure, his curly hair a little bit longer and darker, and his voice, how the hell did it sound so soothing?!

In your examination, you failed to notice that he said something until he finished.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He laughed, "I was saying I was at a research facility in Calcutta and in fact I did get you a souvenir."

You bounced excitedly, "Yay! What did you get me?"

Because you always had your priorities straight.

Bruce rolled his eyes and instructed you to close your eyes and hold out your hands. You felt something cool and smooth in your palms. A stone or gem necklace perhaps? Your confusion and curiosity worsened as the wait droned on and you were fairly certain that Bruce purposely did this to mess with you.

Finally he gave you the all-clear and you opened your eyes to see a beautiful (birthstone) gem that was set in silver all held together by the black leather cord.

You smiled as you leaned over to hug the living daylights out of Bruce.

"Thank you so much!" You cried, "This is beautiful."

You heard him mutter something, but you didn't know what. You asked him to help you get it on and he obliged. Loosening the knots on the cord, he slid it easily over your head and onto your neck. Goosebumps decorating your arms when his nimble fingers brushed your neck.

You were breathless. How could this man even think of you after all these months apart while he worked endlessly in India? Tears misted your vision as you continued to stare at the beautiful charm.

Sensing his stare, you cleared your throat and tossed your (h/c) hair over your shoulder. Praying he couldn't see your glassy eyes, you asked.

"Can I get you something else to drink?"

He nodded, smiling small, "Just another refill please."

You nodded and walked over to the kitchen to grab the beverages.

"So how was India?" You asked as you poured the coffee into his green mug.

He shrugged, "Nothing special really."

You raised your eyebrows, "You had the chance to go to India, one of the most beautiful places in my opinion, and when asked about it all you say is 'Nothing special.'?"

"It's not like I had the chance to go sight-seeing." He rebutted.

You rolled your eyes as you handed him the steaming mug.

"That's right, I forgot that Mr. I-Only-Focus-On-Work doesn't know how to have fun."

"I do to!" Bruce cried indignantly.

You rubbed your hand in his black, curly hair playfully, "Brucie, make explosions with a junior scientist's kit doesn't count."

He stuck his tongue out at you and swatted your hand away. You howled with laughter at his frustrated face and collapsed on the couch next to him. He still scowled playfully at your laughter-shaken figure.

All that laughter made you exhausted, yet strangely energized. You rested your head against his shoulder, causing him to smile and shift his arm so it wrapped around your shoulder. The two of you stared at the wall that held all memorabilia of your brother, including the flag and letters that you placed in frames. The dog tags hung loosely around your neck, under your shirt.

"He would've been proud." Bruce said softly, afraid to break the silence.

"I certainly hope so." You sighed.

"I know so." He said matter-of-factly.

You cocked an eyebrow, "And how are you so sure?"

He laughed lightly, "You followed your dream. In spite of…everything."

Blush darkened your cheeks as Bruce continued all the ways that your brother would be proud of you. When you looked up at him, his eyes shined and sparkled as he droned on and on about you and you wondered. Wondered if your brother ever gave the "You hurt her and I'll kill you" talk to him, since Bruce was the only guy who ever entered your home. You wondered if he felt those sparks you felt back then whenever your hands accidentally touched. You wondered…what if there was something more to be discovered about the two of you, or if it was too late to make that discovery.

You noticed that he stopped talking and stared straight into your eyes, like they were the most precious gems in all the world. As if by some unknown force, you were gravitated towards each other until your lips connected in a fantastic array of sparks. You wanted to pull away, to apologize for your behavior, but Bruce's hand draped down your arm until it found its resting place in the curvature your waist, locking you in place.

Lips moved against lips, breaths mingled with others as you lost yourself in his taste. Your hands resting on his shoulders as he pulled you closer. As it went on, it became impossible to tell where you began and he ended.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. You pulled away gently, needing oxygen's cool taste to satisfy your burning lungs.

"Sorry." Bruce apologized, "Been wanting to do that for a while."

"How long?" You asked quietly, pushing a (h/l) (h/c) strand behind your ear.

"Since we both left town after graduation, I realized that…I missed you. I couldn't see you every day like before when I took that for granted. Reliving all those memories, made me realize that I loved you far more than I cared to let on." He explained softly, his voice like glass.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" You asked, laughing nervously. "We hung out together last Christmas."

He shook his head, "You said you skipped town to move on from everything, to start fresh. I didn't want to hold you back."

You looked at him with shock and disbelief, "You, a brilliant scientist who gets the opportunity to travel the world is afraid of holding me, a simple engineer who's yet to find a steady career, back? Bruce, I thought I was the idiot in this deal."

"You're not an idiot, (Y/N)." He said smiling.

You raised an eyebrow, "You sure you can argue that in court?"

He smirked, "I can try, but I believe they won't accept my opinion since it's biased."

As the conversation went on, you forgot about the bills, the money (or lack thereof), and the to-do list that never seemed to end. You forgot about all your worries and in that moment you could've sworn that you could feel the wooden deck beneath your feet. You felt as if you were in high school again, when your biggest worry was picking out what to eat for breakfast.

And you want to know why?

That's what angels do.

**A.N. Tada! I apologize if you were reading this in public and you began to sob uncontrollably. Whoops… I promise that the next chapter won't be so heart-breaking…maybe.**


End file.
